surmisonfandomcom-20200213-history
Giant
Giants are a primordial race of beings that have existed since before the formation of Erdyn. After learning the secret to true intelligence, the titans, gave the first giants form through a similar method, but divergent enough to achieve a different race. After the creation of Erdyn, however, the giants were brought low and split off into several branches as a race after their conflict with the gods. Overview The giants were the second creations of the titans, following the success of the gods. They were created by mixing the liquid that coursed through the titans' veins, mixed with that of the elements and the earth. With the co-mingling of these two powerful catalysts, the first giants were brought into existence with a relatively violent nature due to the blood they were created through. To this end, the giants were the first to develop such objects such as armour and weapons, using them against the other primordial races. As time went on, many giants were either taken in or captured by the gods for the purposes of using their crafting skills to their benefit. Overtime, the giants began to create extravagant objects that had been intertwined with godly power to create the first divine weapons to be used by the gods of the primordial age. These gods later used their weapons against the titans, which proved the giants' effectiveness as blacksmiths and the skill of the gods in the use of such weapons, giving rise to a new relationship towards those who willingly helped the gods. Characteristics The giants are a race of large creatures that have since fallen into decrepitude following the creation Erdyn and subsequent events. Despite their appearance to some, giants are highly intelligent in the modern era, having grown largely out of their ferocious ways and into forming their own civilization before they were brought low. They now live within small tribes that usually can be found roaming the lands, but there are some who have found a place to settle despite the hostile world of theirs. Because the giants have a strong connection to nature, they are one of those whose bodies and souls are consumed by their local surroundings relatively quickly. While most other mortal races worship the gods, the giants refused and instead began a form of nature worship. They pay homage to the spirits of nature whenever they enter a new area and erect statues or monuments where others may do the same. To help out local spirits, giants often assist through cleaning the area of harmful monsters or of waste. Appearance Much like the gods, the giants shared a common appearance with the titans, appearing with the appropriate number of limbs and general body structure. However, they were gigantic in height that surpassed that of their brother and parent races. They typically grow a wild and unkempt beards and hair should they not decide to begin grooming it. In leaders of the giants, particularly the chieftains and their lieutenants, are often found sporting large tusks on each side of their heads with the length and style denoting their positions. The growth of their tusks are due to the wilful consumption of the soul who once belonged to the individual who had previously held their current title. Powers & Abilities The giants are, as a primordial race, powerful beings compared to other mortal races, but are somewhat lacking compared to immortals, such as gods and dragons. However, the numbers that the giants possess are seemingly enough to make up for what they lack. While they have the strength and speed appropriate for their size, they are still considered weaker than mid-to-high tier gods. Along with numbers, giants have began to develop the use of magic to help compensate for their shortfalls. The more knowledgeable among the giants had begun to use spells that assist in techniques like shapeshifting and prophecy. *'Longevity': Despite being a race of primordials, the giants do not have the potential to live forever are capable of dying through mortal means like disease or old age. *'Magic': Giants are capable of using magic to a degree greater than normal mortals, but are surpassed by other beings like gods. Due to their own nature, giants are able to connect themselves and manipulate the elements which they are attuned towards. *'Shapeshifting': Certain elder giants are capable of changing their bodies into different sizes, or different forms such as animals. They are nearly imperceptible by others when they have changed their shape. *'Enchantment': Using the magic that surrounds them within, giant craftsmen are capable of mixing magical energy into their creations to gain a certain effect. The use of souls instead of roaming energy produces an substantially greater effects upon their creations, but it is harder to control during the production process. Notable Yemos= Great King of Ice |-| Varten= Great King of Flame Category:Primordials Category:Mortals Category:Races